


Stuck in a rut

by thegirl20



Category: Murder in Suburbia (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash wants to talk about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in a rut

“It’s starting!” Ash called.  
  
“I’m coming, I’m coming.”  
  
Scribbs exited the kitchen carrying a steaming cup in each hand and a packet of biscuits in her teeth. Ash leaned forward and laid out a coaster for each of them on the table. Scribbs put the cups down and opened the biscuits, taking one out and biting into it.  
  
“You’re getting crumbs all over the carpet!”  
  
Scribbs rolled her eyes.  
  
“Budge up.”  
  
Ash sighed and sat up straighter, allowing Scribbs to squeeze in between her and the arm of the couch. She settled back down against Scribbs’ side, opening her mouth and being rewarded when the remainder of Scribbs’ biscuit was thrust into it. She chewed thoughtfully.  
  
“Emma?”  
  
“Hmmm?”  
  
“I’ve been thinking.”  
  
“…”  
  
“Em?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Did you hear what I said?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Well?”  
  
“I’m trying to ignore you.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I’m trying to watch this. Can’t it wait?”  
  
Ash stood up and turned the TV off.  
  
“Oi! What are you doing?”  
  
“This is exactly what I’m talking about!”  
  
“What? Missing the results show?”  
  
“No, this. Me and you.”  
  
“What about us?”  
  
Scribbs was on her feet and attempting to use the remote control to turn the TV back on, but Ash moved so that she was blocking the sensor.  
  
“D’you think we’ve turned into an old married couple?”  
  
Scribbs threw the remote onto the couch in frustration, she turned to face Ash with her arms crossed, scowling.  
  
“Well, we’re not old and we’re not married, so I’d have to say ‘no’.”  
  
“But look at us. It’s Saturday night at 9 o’clock, we’re in our pyjamas drinking cocoa and eating digestive biscuits in front of the telly.”  
  
“Well, we  _were_.” Scribbs muttered.  
  
“I just worry that we’re…”  
  
“That we’re what? In a rut? Are you bored with me?”  
  
“No! Not with you. Not at all.”  
  
“And I’m not bored with you either, so that’s all fine. Can we put the telly back on now?”  
  
“I’m trying to have a serious conversation about our relationship here!”  
  
“There’s nothing bloomin’ wrong with our relationship!”  
  
“But…”  
  
“Kate, what did you do on a Saturday night before we got together?”  
  
“I…”  
  
“You sat in, watching telly, alone. Occasionally you went on a bad date. What did I do? I sat in, watching telly, alone. Occasionally I went on a bad date. So, pretty much nothing’s changed, except we’re watching telly together. And we don’t have to go on the bad dates. Which is better, right?”  
  
“Right.”  
  
“And afterwards we’ll go to bed together, which is also better, right?”  
  
“Right.”  
  
“And tomorrow morning, we’ll wake up together, still better, right?”  
  
“Right.”  
  
“Good, now get out of the bloody way!”   
  
Scribbs scrambled to retrieve the remote control, turned the TV back on and collapsed back onto the couch. Ash stood and looked at her for a while,  before coming to join her. She curled up next to Scribbs and took her hand.  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“Shhh!”  
  
“D’you want me to turn it off again?”  
  
“No. Sorry for shhhing you.”  
  
“That’s OK.”  
  
They sat in comfortable silence. Until Ash spoke again.  
  
“But I was just thinking…”  
  
Scribbs turned the TV off.  
  
“What’re you doing?”  
  
“Obviously I’m not getting to see anything tonight so just get it off your chest.”  
  
Ash sat up and turned to face Scribbs, pulling her knees up to her chin.  
  
“OK, here’s the thing…I’m going to say something and I don’t want to repeat it so you better listen carefully.”  
  
“Kate, you’re really scaring me now.”  
  
Ash took a deep breath.  
  
“OK, you are…a little bit younger than me…”  
  
Scribbs grinned.  
  
“…and sort of…well, cooler than me…”  
  
The grin widened.  
  
“…so I sometimes worry if maybe you’d like to…I don’t know, go out clubbing more or…why are you laughing?”  
  
Scribbs was doubled over and had tears running down her face. She straightened up and attempted to get herself together when she saw the impatient look that was starting to take over Ash’s face.  
  
“Sorry, sorry. It’s just…the last time we went clubbing you complained about your shoes for half of the night and worried that someone was going to spike our drinks for the other half.”  
  
“In  _that_  place? I wouldn’t be surprised if the drinks came ready spiked!”  
  
Ash’s lip was curled in distaste. Scribbs put a hand on her knee.  
  
“Kate, I used to go clubbing in the hope that I’d maybe pull someone who’d make me forget about you.”  
  
Ash tilted her head, a pink tinge appearing on her cheeks.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes. And we can see how well that worked out. I’d be content never to see the inside of a club again. I don’t think the addition of clubbing would do anything to improve our relationship. In fact I think it’s pretty damn near perfect the way it is.”  
  
Ash cupped Scribbs’ cheek and brought their lips together.  
  
“Me too,” she whispered, in between kisses.  
  
Scribbs smiled against her lips. She pulled back slightly, rubbing her thumb over Ash’s jawbone.  
  
“Good. Buuuuuut if you wanted to spice things up a little…I  _do_  have a couple of ideas we could try.”  
  
Ash quirked an eyebrow.  
  
“Well, I’m always open to suggestion.”  
  
Scribbs flashed a brilliant smile and pushed herself up off the couch. She held a hand out to Ash, who took it and was pulled to her feet.   
  
“What’re we doing?”  
  
“Follow me.”  
  
They headed into the kitchen. Ash hesitated in the doorway.  
  
“Wait…now, you  _know_  my thoughts about sex in food preparation areas.”  
  
Scribbs glanced over her shoulder and rolled her eyes as she opened the freezer. She emerged with a tub of Haagen-Dazs.   
  
“Yeah,  _and_  I know about your weakness for ‘Cookies & Cream’…I was thinking about spreading it over myself and letting you lick it off. That exciting enough for you?”  
  
Ash looked like she might be struck dumb. Scribbs squeezed past her.  
  
“If you don’t hurry up I might just sit back down in front of the telly and eat this all by myself.”  
  
Ash spun on her heel and hurried after Scribbs.  
  
“I’m coming!”


End file.
